1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to water filtration and more particularly to a drinking water filter with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
It is estimated that over one billion people worldwide lack access to clean drinking water. Water-borne diseases are one of the leading causes of disease and death in the world. Many water systems fail due to complexity of operations, costs, expense, inconvenient use, not portable, and requiring chemicals and energy. Industries are seeking sustainable cost effective water supply systems to provide water to their facilities. In dealing with water scarcity, there is an increasing demand for rain water and industrial wastewater filtration and recycling using sustainable systems that do not rely on additional chemical treatment or extensive maintenance. There are many different approaches to providing clean drinking water such as filtration, ultra filtration, UV (ultra violet) oxidation, and chemical disinfection. These approaches typically address only parts of the needs for water purification. Water treatment units that rely on portable hydrocarbon based power generation increase the risk of contamination of the water source.
There is a commercially available type of water filter including a cylindrical hollow filter cartridge having multiple filter pads, a layer of granulated zinc and copper alloy, a layer of granulated activated carbon, a layer of ion-exchange resin, and a layer of granulated calcite.
The above typical water filter does not disclose the unique features and advantages of the subject drinking water filter used with a tap water supply as described herein.